Eternal Dream
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: When Hannah's Guilty concience allows Maya to trap Hannah in horrid dreams, Hannah discouvers secrets and destinies of her own. But as the dreams begin to deepen and darken, the chances of Hannah getting trapped forever is only seconds away...


_**Okkkkkkkkkk so..this was a REALLY REALLY randome story that i decided to write one night. I wasn't sure exactly whyy i wrote it...maybe it was because these past few days i was kinda doubting myself whether i should continue writing..? i know crazy, but that's just me =.=. So this one chapter story, kinda different from others. I really wanted to write this because, to me, i kinda liked Maya and I wanted to write something that could express how I kinda thought would be nice. So please read and i hope you like it =)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!~**_

This wasn't the first time Hannah ran for her life.

" _Hannah...you can't run.._" It was that voice again. That voice that spread poison and created goosebumbs all over my body. It was the voice that created darkness into my world, and introduced fear into my heart.

It was the voice of Maya.

" _I will get you.." _Her voice echoed all around me, casting nets of pain and streaks of amber. I felt my body began to tense up and a shiver sped down my spine, sending shocks waves all around me. I let my eyes take control as i passed through the dark and endless halls. The dimness began darken by the second, shadowing and shadowing the halls, cloaking my surroundings with darkness. I continued to run and run, turning into corners i never knew existed, my frozen fingers tangled in my hair as my mind searched for an exit.

_Thierry! It's happening again! Where are you?_ I screamed, my own voice sounding muffled, as if they were being swallowed by the dark walls themselves. Every word i spoke dissolved into nothing but a memory and i turned another corner.

" _Thierry can't help you now.." _Her voice was invisible and crawled through the air like smoke, touching my frozen skin with a evil shock. I felt tears begin to spring out off my eyes and wetness caressed my cheeks. I felt fear and illusional pain begin to engulf me into a deep pit. I felt the ground beneif me begin to dissolve into ashes, breaking the road that held me.

_No...no..._

And my last step ended here.

_CLASH!_

Then, all was black, and i was falling.

_This is how it always ends...it'll end here..._ I knew my dream was about to end. It always ended like this. I always fell and woke up with a headache. Woke up with another pain in my soul. But this time was different.

Because i didn't wake up.

" _You're mine, you little brat." _i was still falling into the endless nothing. I took hold of my own skin and pinched my self on the arm, desperately trying to wake my self up. I dug my finger nails into my skin and felt nothing but chills. I pinched again..

And nothing happened.

I didn't feel pain. I didn't stop falling. I didn't wake up...

" _That's right Hannah, you're trapped forever now." _ I looked up and through wet and sorrow eyes, saw a bundle of dancing smoke. The grey swirls danced and whipped in the air, almost creating an image or pattern. I felt my body began to be wrapped in ribbons of black, tightening and pulling. I grabbed at them, eyes still glued to the smoke, and pulled, hard. My mind became blank and filled with confusion as every pull and tug i made, tightened the deathly grasp. I gasped and heard her voice again.

" _You killed me.. Hannah, you've done wrong. You-killed-me" _And that was when i realized i couldn't breath. All my movements froze, everything paralysed, and my lips opened in shock. The grey smoke transformed into something unreal. Maya's pale face crawled out from the smoke, clawing her way out. Her beautiful face was crystal clear and patches of scarlet tainted her lips and chin. Her forever changing eyes lost all its life and what's left was two dark holes that seemed to swallow you. They darted into mine, so dead, it almost seemed it was trying to steal every sparkle of light it could catch.

_She's right...i killed somebody...I killed Maya..i..killed her.._ i thought. I stared at Maya's dead face and felt shock waves emerge. My hands went limp and all energy that ever came, left me like a single breath. I let my guilty conscience tighten the black ribbon around me, and though i feel no pain, the feeling around it was eternal and it pierced my heart like a broken arrow. I didn't bother to do nothing, her broken eyes bored into mine like poison and her voice danced in my head, repeating the one line i never wanted to hear: You. Killed. Me.

The ribbon was beginning to tighten even more, my arms and legs locked and the evil cackle of Maya exploded out. But at that exact moment, something hit me like a flying hammer, almost knocking me back with invisible thoughts. I closed my eyes and let the images and voices enter me, almost plucking at the black ribbon. The images closed in a vivid ending, and the voices silenced in a promising hush. I opened my eyes and faced Maya.

_Death wasn't _**my**_ destiny. _

Maya's lips curled into a smirk. I felt my entire body loosen and i slowly lifted my hand to my heart, placing gently over it. Maya's eyes became confused and the lifelessness began to enlarge.

" _What is this? Have you found the aura of your sin?" _ignored her. I kept my head bowed down and quickly felt a gush of air release and hit me with gentle force. It didn't knock me back, but it was powerful enough for my body to move just a bit. With no hesitation what so ever, i touched the black ribbon that covered my heart, hiding the light. The blackness began to burn and flames erupted over my heart, dissolving the ribbon into nothing but ashes. The orange flames licked and lashed, almost as if it was taking a shape over my heart and it stayed there, flickering it's burning rage. I heard Maya gasp and i lifted my head up to meet with her eyes.

" No, Maya. I have done no wrong." And with that, i released everything within me and the entire black ribbon burst into flames, releasing my body. The flames began to disappear into the air and Maya's eyes, filled with both shock and anger, flared at me.

" Are you crazy! Don't you feel guilt? You _killed me! _Sweet little Hannah killed a person!" She shouted at me, her voice echoing in the darkness and dark aura showered. I lifted my palm towards my heart and grabbed the burning flame and held it like a delicate crystal.

" I am not crazy, coo coo maybe. Yes i do feel guilt, and preferably i'm sorry i killed you, but Maya.." i stopped to glare into her eyes. " You are not a person. You do not have a heart." I finished.

" You little brat! I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!" she exploded out and lashed for me, flinging her self out of the dark smoke. I stood where i was, completely calm and closed my eyes once more.

And Maya froze in mid air, mid attack.

" You can't, Maya." I told her, still holding the bright flames between my fingers.

Maya, still shocked and in mid air spoke through her teeth. " AND WHY IS THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT?"

" Because death was not my destiny. It was _yours." _I said and before i used all my strength to throw the flaming amber at her, i shouted. " AND THIS IS _**MY**_ DREAM!"

And that was when everything just exploded in a heap of amber. The dark nothingness became a shining light of sunshine and Maya was no more. Her last scream dissolved into nothing but a locked memory. My hands began to tingle in a pleasant way and i felt warmth caress my cheeks. And it was then i realized..

I had woken up to a bright summer day.

My eyes crashed open and the immediate sunlight blinded me. I lifted my arm up to shield the light and peered all around me, like a lost puppy. I caught a glance of my hands and my eyes went wide.

On the surface of my palm wrote: _So you had guts after all...And a heart._

My lips opened in shock and my eyes stayed glued to the letters. They looked like a tattoo of fire, burned into my palm. I felt a gentle breeze sweep past me, and in a matter of seconds, the words faded away, as if blown by the wind. Holding my hands tightly, i looked back out the winding, admiring the beaming sunlight, and whispered.

_Rest in peace, Maya._

Before i could turn away from the light, i heard a fimilar voice. But this time, it was different, it sounded softer, more sincere, and it spoke to me like an angel.

_You had a heart after all, brat._

_**So...what did you think? Please leave me a comment/ review and tell me what you thought about it. It would sure make me really happy =) thanks**_

_**-Candy~**_


End file.
